


智能手机/The Smart Phone

by BrokenMesa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>重生梗+人工智能造出来的Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	智能手机/The Smart Phone

 

“Wow！DesN2？”Fennie Lin在Merlin背后惊叫一声，几乎让Merlin吓得把手里的门钥匙给丢了。

这个有中国血统的女孩微笑着，眼镜后面的黑眼睛快要眯成一条线，怀里抱着一摞书的她只能用下巴示意Merlin手里提着的纸袋。散发着浓烈油墨味的纸袋上印着硕大的“DesN2”字样。“说真的，Merlin，我没想到你前几天去赌场捞了这么大一笔！”

“下午好，Fennie。”Merlin笑了笑， “Isaac 夫人让我买个手机，说是方便联系我，她好像老是担心我在街上碰上什么麻烦。”

“确实。但我想她没料到你会去买DesN2。太酷了！”Fennie一边说着，一边走上通往公寓三楼的楼梯。

 

哦，过程可一点也不“酷”。Merlin想。

 

※※※

 

一个小时前，Merlin喘着粗气，三步并作两步拐进一条阴暗的窄巷。由于刚刚下过雨，巷子里的每个角落都传来滴答滴答的声响。凹凸不平的石砖地上，一个个水洼把原本就狭长的天空割裂得支离破碎

Merlin抬眼，环顾四周。

这个狭长空间快被堆积的废纸箱彻底塞死，是完美的监控死角，离自己最近的摄像头在巷子的另一端，方向朝着车水马龙的路口，无法把“青年瞬间变老”的古怪画面传给伦敦警局或者MI5，当然也不会有警察或者探员得为了这种莫名其妙的案件跑腿了。

上一次被其他人撞见自己的年龄魔法失效，纳粹的战机还在蹂躏伦敦。他和一个受了点腿伤的女人，躲在一个已经被废弃的简易防空洞中，伴随着震耳欲聋的轰炸和引擎的轰鸣，他一边搂着那个女人，一边从一个黑发青年变成了一个毛发全白的怪老头。幸好时不时的空袭似乎大大提高了市民的心理承受能力，这位年轻小姐没有像墨尔本首相[1]的老管家一样当场昏厥，她只是瞪大那双明亮的绿眼睛，无言地愣在原地，刚好送给Merlin对她念失忆咒的时机。

 

年龄咒语失效的瞬间总是能勾起Merlin的惆怅，躯体带给老化骨骼的沉重感提醒着自己年岁过高，而咒语越来越短的生效时间也在警告自己叱咤风云的全盛时期早已一去不返。

 

本来，按照Merlin原先的计划，他十五分钟之内就能买完手机，这个时候他早回到公寓了。可是过分热情的数码店店员总是喋喋不休地介绍新上市的DesN2，更糟糕的是这个店员还是金发蓝眼——一千多年来，Merlin始终无法拒绝拥有这种特征的年轻人的请求。

虽然他十分清楚那一通天花乱坠的推销有多不靠谱，但他还是花完了所有的钱，买下这部手机，甚至还填了那份数码店会员申请表。等到他终于踏出商店，才注意到手上的皮肤已经开始松弛，老年斑若隐若现。

 

※※※

 

淡淡的霉味弥漫在公寓潮湿的空气中。发黄的白色窗帘已经被太阳晒破了好几个洞，和挂钩相连的部位靠几束顽强的纤维支撑着。掉了漆的木地板随着Merlin的脚步发出吱呀的声响，隐隐约约还传来老鼠的尖细的叫声。听起来，和Merlin同居了十年的一家子又添了新丁。

Merlin缩进客厅中央的二手皮沙发，年事已高的沙发随即发出了痛苦的呻吟。Merlin冲着茶几上的玻璃杯眨了眨眼睛，杯子就漂浮起来，晃晃悠悠地飞进厨房。然而还没等听到熟悉的流水声，Merlin的魔力突然中断了。

“啪啦”——这个仅剩的玻璃杯显然没能留个全尸。

 

Merlin已经不是第一次碰到这种事。

在这个几乎没有人相信魔法存在的时代，所有的魔法事物都在衰落。既听不见仙女的歌唱，也看不到精灵的舞蹈。即使是很简单的魔法，完成起来也颇费些力气，更何况Merlin刚刚为了延长年龄咒语的使用时间已经透支了不少魔力。

 

Merlin只好起身，从随身携带的帆布包里掏出陪伴了自己一千多年的老朋友——那只皮水袋——给自己装了点水喝。

 

他重新坐回沙发，揉了揉有点酸的背，从纸袋里拿出那个简约的纸盒。准备好好研究一下这个名为DesN2的神奇铁块。

 

Merlin知道最近一阵智能手机风靡全世界，几乎眨眼之间——好吧，也许只是对于Merlin来说是“眨眼之间”——所有的年轻人都开始在自己的手机屏幕上摸来摸去。Merlin虽然是个活化石老古董，但对于新鲜的现代科技他一点都不排斥——他曾捧着看了十遍的《物种起源》找作者要了签名、当过一战时期的飞行员，甚至还现场目睹了阿波罗十一号的发射。

他崇敬一切新科技，对Merlin来说那就是另一种流派的魔法——所有人通过学习都能使用它。

他收集过各个年代的新奇玩意，从煤油灯到激光器，从木刻印刷版到笔记本电脑，从中国连弩到AK-47……

唯独手机是个例外。

Merlin从来都没有想过去买一部手机。这个小玩意联系不到他渴望联系的人。而跟他人维持必要的联络用公共电话就已足够。

然而，Isaac夫人和Fennie Lin可不这么想。

 

“要是你需要急救或者警察的时候找不到公共电话怎么办？现在连伦敦都保不住她的红色电话亭啦[2]！”Isaac夫人的话听起来很有道理。

“哦，老天！现在谁还在乎手机能不能打电话？买一个来玩玩游戏切切水果找点乐子吧，据说可以预防……呃……老年痴呆症之类的。”Fennie的理由更不着边际。

 

Merlin打了个哈欠，轻手轻脚地从纸盒里取出DesN2。

印着品牌标志的红色亚光后盖摸上去十分舒适，看来数码店拼命宣传的“最新人性化工业设计”不只是噱头。摄像头上的保护膜还没有撕掉，不过无所谓，Merlin认为他大概永远也用不着这个功能。

 

4寸的黑屏幕静静地倒映着Merlin的脸，因为光线昏暗只能看见轮廓。

长按开机键，轻微震动，屏幕亮了起来。

一切都如同那个年轻店员所演示的那般，随着一阵机械化的音乐，开机动画、手机型号、运营商标志逐一呈现，接着各种各样的卡纷纷开始载入数据。

桌面壁纸是简单的运营商标志，Merlin学着别人的样子左右滑动屏幕，桌面快速切换。他扫了一眼桌面上孤零零的几个图标，基本上都是社交网络的客户端。这都是那个金发店员在得知Merlin没有用过智能手机之后热心地一边演示一边安装的。

哦，见鬼的社交网络时代。Merlin把这些用不上的统统卸载了。

 

他这里点点那里戳戳。不得不承认，比起三十年前的电脑，这个小东西操作起来实在是简单多了。

Merlin先打开音乐播放器放了一下内置的铃声，又把桌面壁纸从单调乏味的运营商图案改成了泛着圈圈涟漪的水面，随即把那些应用列表里五花八门的图标挨个打开，看看到底是什么功能后又迅速关闭。

 

直到他看到“Talker”。

 

※※※

 

这个APP的图标非常普通，像早期电子游戏一样带着锯齿的白色字母“Talker”挤在一个白框里，散发着微妙的怀旧感。

点开之后的界面同样保持着图标那样的极客风。一句“和你的Talker畅所欲言”伴随着咔咔咔的键盘打字音效出现在眼前。

 

是像Skype那样的网络电话吗？

但好像不太对。

更让Merlin觉得古怪的是这个APP竟然没有自带新手指南，启动标语过后直接就是黑底使用界面。

 

【您的Talker列表中没有Talker，需要创建新Talker吗？】[3]

屏幕中央单调的灰字下面是 【我需要】和【暂不需要】按钮。

 

“创建”？Merlin皱了皱眉头。看来这不是简单的即时通讯软件。Merlin觉得自己的好奇心被彻底激发了出来。

他干脆地点击【我需要】。

 

新界面立刻弹出。

 

【您想创建什么类型的Talker？】

【虚拟的Talker】

【真实的Talker】

【取消】

【小贴士：虚拟的Talker将由您手动完成创建。真实的Talker将由服务器从社交网络中收集信息自动创建。完成创建后，将自动注册您的账户，Talker的资料以及您与Talker的交谈内容只对您个人开放，具体事宜参见《Talker用户隐私保护协议》。选择类型将默认您已同意上述协议。】

 

人工智能？！

Merlin抬了抬眉毛——科学的伟力竟然能这么快就兑现了科幻电影里的预言？

但是，这个小小的软件真的能模仿出人类的自然对话吗？也许只能向Talker问问路、看看天气、查查电话……

 

抱着这样的疑虑，Merlin点击【虚拟的Talker】。

 

【欢迎创建新Talker！】

【您的Talker叫什么名字？】

 

Merlin愣了三秒，他把从A到Z的人名都过了一遍，最终还是叹口气，打出那个让他魂牵梦绕的名字：

Arthur Pendragon。

 

按下确认键后，界面顶部随即显示：

【Talker：Arthur Pendragon 状态：已创建】

 

【你的名字是？】

Merlin。

 

【请继续回答相关问题，完善虚拟Talker。进度参见下方进度条。】

 

Talker提了十多个关于外貌体格方面的问题，如同要完成一幅画像一般详细。

这对Merlin来说太简单。那个人虽已离去前年，但他的音容笑貌在Merlin的记忆里从未褪色分毫，甚至连他拿自己开玩笑时轻轻锤在胸口的力度，Merlin都能在脑中度量。

但是，Talker不过是一个虚拟的聊天的对象，有必要把外貌描述得如此清晰吗？Merlin难免疑惑起来。

 

之后是几个涉及年龄、出生地、居住地、国籍、语言之类的“传统而经典”的问题……

 

不过，总是会有一些意外：

【请问Arthur Pendragon的出生日期是？】

这该怎么填？服务器真的会接受三位数的年份吗？

Merlin咽了一口唾沫，犹豫了几秒钟，决定还是如实填写。

 

事实证明，Merlin的担忧是多余的。显然软件设计者考虑到了“各种各样的需求”。因为在设定对话双方职业的时候，Talker给出了一份长长的中世纪职业选项列表。

尽管【国王】、【骑士】这两个选项在列表的前几行就出现了，但是【男仆】却让Merlin找了很久——这份令人眼花缭乱的列表竟然没有按照字母顺序排列！以至于Merlin设定完成之后眼睛都酸痛不已。

 

接下来，Talker的问题变得更加具体和深入，可谓森罗万象、无所不包。

 

有一本正经的问题——【他喜欢吃什么？】、【他的剑有多重？】、【他一般几点起床？】、【他有什么口头禅？】……

有莫名其妙的问题——【他的马是什么季节出生的？】、【他走路是先迈左脚还是右脚？】、【他的床单多久清洗一次？】、【议政大厅的吊灯是用什么材料制作的？】……

 

好在，这类问题对Merlin来说都不算“问题”，毕竟知之为知之，软件公司也贴心地在每个问题后面设置了【不知道】的按钮。

 

但有两类问题则让Merlin非常头痛。

 

一种问题涉及隐私——呃，生理方面的隐私。特别是当屏幕上赫然蹦出【他自慰的频率是多少？】【他做爱时的前戏一般会持续多久？】一类的问题时，Merlin都忍不住翻个白眼、红着脸嘀咕一句“WTF！”。

 

另一种是同时涉及自己和Arthur的问题。

 

【你和他是什么关系？】——这种问题虽然自带冗长的列表，可是Merlin一般总免不了在后面的补充说明栏解释半天，又总是打了十几行字之后一口气全部删掉作废。

很多问题的答案，当年他就不清楚，现在更不可能搞明白。

 

【你和他经历过什么难忘的事情？请尽可能全面地说明。】——这种问题附带一个巨大的输入框，却依旧显得苍白而渺小。

能填写的东西实在太多了。

Merlin闭上眼，千年前的一切如同洪水一般袭来。

骑士的战歌在耳边唱响，敌人的铁蹄扬起红尘、女巫的目光发出无声诅咒，精灵快乐地在湖面飞舞，巨龙的火焰烘烤着脸颊，毒酒的醇香萦绕鼻尖……

声、光、影的碎片反复交织，等到Merlin回过神来，发现手机早已锁屏，连原本发热的机身都已退烧冷却。他定了定神，解锁屏幕，继续小心翼翼地敲击拥挤的QWERTY键盘。

 

终于，屏幕下方的进度条走到了头。

“咚——咚——”

陈旧的挂钟沉闷地敲击了两下。

不得不承认，漫长的设定过程如同拷问，一般让Merlin身心俱疲。他连着打了三个哈欠，脊椎也因为坐姿保持太久而酸痛不已。他侧身倒在沙发上，挪了挪身体，选了一个舒适的姿势。

 

【感谢您的合作，数据正在从云服务器载入。这需要一定时间，请耐心等待。】

下方又是一个新的进度条和闪烁着的百分数。

 

Merlin静静地盯着小小的屏幕。他感觉自己就好像平安夜里眼巴巴盼着圣诞老人送礼物的孩子。

只可惜，这个圣诞老人的驯鹿跑得太慢。Merlin等了好一会，进度也才刚刚到11％。

Merlin又打了两个哈欠。

一时间，房间里只剩下了挂钟滴答滴答的节拍。

Merlin不喜欢钟表的声音，它总是提示着时间流逝的速度，以及无法违背的永生诅咒。他索性念了一句咒语，挂钟也变成了静音模式。

 

然而，今夜却有小雨取而代之。

淅淅沥沥的水滴叩响玻璃窗，折射着路灯晦暗的光亮，模糊了窗外的夜景。Merlin盯着窗户发着愣，如同千年前的那个夜晚。

 

※※※

 

“Merlin，你还没有睡着吗？”

Arthur的声音带着一丝慵懒，打断了Merlin的沉思。

回过神来的Merlin眨眨眼睛：“你不是也一样吗？”

“哦，这当然不一样！”Arthur提高了音调。他用左手托着头，撑起上身，右手扳过Merlin的肩膀，让Merlin转过身面对着自己。

“前两次和你做完你都是倒头就睡，今天你怎么有精神胡思乱想！你知不知道这伤害了你的国王的……自尊心？”Arthur坏笑着用手指把玩着Merlin额前的刘海。

“是吗？”Merlin挑眉道，“那正好。我觉得某些皇家笨蛋过于膨胀的自尊心确实应该受点伤，陛下。”

说完Merlin就后悔了。

他还没来得及在肚子里责怪自己多嘴，国王炽热的吻就堵了上来。灵活的舌头像宣示主权一般迅速霸占Merlin的整个口腔，在每一寸领地上蹂躏着。

和一个小时以前的温柔缠绵不同，这次国王还啃咬着Merlin湿润的嘴唇，作为对冒失男仆小小的惩罚。

唇瓣传来的痛觉让Merlin皱了皱眉，但他并不想做出任何反抗。比起温柔稳重的国王，他更喜欢这样冒着孩子气的Arthur——只属于自己的Arthur。

 

Merlin伸出手臂，环住Arthur的脖颈，轻揉着那微微濡湿的柔软发丝。黑暗中他看不见Arthur的表情，只好尽力挪动身体紧靠着Arthur，感受对方升高的体温和加速的心跳。

“唔……Merlin！你竟然这么明目张胆地引诱我？”Arthur在亲吻的间隙故意高声斥责。

可是Merlin什么也没有回答，反而搂得更紧了。

 

“你在害怕吗？”Arthur终于察觉到了Merlin的不对劲。他松开Merlin的嘴唇，柔声问道。“别告诉我是因为明天的事情。”

Merlin心虚地摇摇头。

 

“不用担心，Merlin。卡梅洛有足够的条件和麦西亚达成联盟。”

“可是达成联盟并不意味着麦西亚愿意帮你出兵对付Morgana。”

“哦，亏你还信誓旦旦说我是‘最伟大的国王’，倒头来居然对我这么没信心吗？”Arthur怪腔怪调地调侃道。“放心吧，我会说服他们的。”

Merlin还想说什么，可是Arthur已经倾身压了上来，他漂亮的蓝眼睛里蒙着一层迷乱。

“现在，为了让你这笨蛋赶紧睡觉，我得让你‘累一点’。”Merlin听见Arthur在自己耳边得意地呢喃，国王甚至还趾高气昂地补上了一句“明天记得感谢我”。

 

没有任何前戏，Arthur直接挺身突入。

身下滚烫的触感让Merlin昂起头呻吟着。他的双腿摸索着盘上Arthur结实的腰身，让Arthur的分身在已经被打开的通道里畅通无阻地抵达最深处。

“哦，Merlin！哦……老天……这简直……”这下连Arthur也惊讶地说不出完整的句子。

Merlin感觉到自己体内的魔法又开始为这命运的交合而欢呼雀跃。他试图像不久前那样努力控制住不经意外溢的魔力，让不远处的高脚杯老老实实呆在桌子上不要漂浮起来，可是体力终究敌不过Arthur的蛮力——杯子倾倒在桌面，没有喝完的葡萄酒泼洒了出来。

不知是窗外的雨声的遮掩，还是两人的动静太大，Arthur根本没有注意到这些细枝末节。他喘着粗气，短暂地停歇之后突然加快抽插的速度。

“啊——Arthur……”

身上人的动作让Merlin的高声惊叫起来。他这下才意识到金发国王这次真的要把他的男仆干到不省人事才罢休了。

伴随着豪华大床吱吱呀呀的声音，Merlin觉得自己的灵魂仿佛在脱离这个汗涔涔的肉体。一直挂念着的战略计谋对策全都被Arthur的气息冲刷得一干二净。

只剩下了Arthur，Arthur……

Merlin放任自己丢下一切，全身心地感受着Arthur的一举一动。他发现被Arthur充实的感觉竟然是如此安心。

 

就这样，Merlin的意识渐渐模糊起来……

 

※※※

 

恍惚之中，Merlin看到了熟悉的金色发丝，他伸出手臂想去触碰，而逐渐清晰的视野让他立刻反应过来，那只不过是耀眼的阳光带来的幻象罢了。

他艰难地从沙发上坐起来。扫了一眼墙上的挂钟——九点。静音咒语不知道什么时候解除了，现在它正欢快地打着节拍。

Merlin给自己锤了锤肩膀，转了转脑袋，疏松僵硬的筋骨，这才注意到躺在地板上的DesN2。

 

“哦！见鬼！”Merlin咒骂道。

他立刻捡起手机，翻来覆去地查看了好几遍，不敢漏过一点细节，直到他确信没有摔出什么问题，才按下解锁键。

 

DesN2一切正常，昨天没有关闭的Talker早已自动完成全部的数据载入工作。界面上方赫然写着：

【Talker：Arthur Pendragon 状态：正常】

正当Merlin点击输入框打算跟“Arthur”试着问个好的时候，单调的黑色界面就立即弹出了一个对话气泡：

 

【你这懒虫终于知道该起床了啊！】

 

这盛气凌人的语气熟悉得让Merlin眼睛一热。

 

虽然Merlin十分清楚和他对话的只不过是一个云服务器而已，但是理性的认知却无法抑制剧烈的心跳。

Merlin盯着屏幕上那个孤零零的对话框，回忆着昨天填的那份设定问卷里，究竟哪些问题能让服务器得出Arthur会用这种口气说话的结论。

 

然而，Merlin大大低估了人工智能技术——

 

【Merlin？？？】

突然弹出的对话框把正发着呆的Merlin吓了一跳。

惊魂未定，第二个对话框伴随着手机震动弹了出来。

【Meeeeeerliiiin！！！你难道不知道你的国王叫你的时候必须应答吗？！】

似乎是为了配合语气上的强调，对话框也从单调的矩形变成了漫画一样的放射状锯齿形。

“哦，上帝啊！”Merlin不禁倒抽一口冷气。这仿真度高得让Merlin怀疑自己在做梦！

【是“Arthur”，不是“上帝”！】

【你笨得连主人的名字都忘了吗？！】

什么？这是怎么回事？

【前置摄像头和麦克风。】

 

“所以……你可以听见我说话？Ar……”

那个名字原本就要脱口而出，但是Merlin最终还是觉得对着手机叫人名实在太蠢，便生生把后半个音节给咽回肚子里。

【是的。你以为现在还是什么时代？连你都老成这样了。】

 

“这可不太公平。你知道我的一举一动，但是我却不知道你的模样，也听不见你的声音。”他想试探一下Talker究竟能模拟到什么程度。

 

【难道你已经老得忘了我的样子了吗？】

【至于我的声音，你当然没办法听见。】

【除非你能搭上博士的电话亭，教一千多年前的我用Facebook上传一段自己的声音或者视频[4]。】

 

如果能的话，他早就这么做了。

Merlin自嘲地笑了笑。

 

“你现在到底在哪？”

【阿瓦隆。】

“一切都还好吗？”

【不好。整个身体都泡在水里。】

“水里？”

【是的。那帮精灵让我整个肺里都是水。虽然行动自如，但是感觉实在是太怪异了。他们说这种橙色的水非同寻常。】

Merlin眨了眨眼睛，干笑起来：

“哈，我不知道原来在阿瓦隆湖底还能看动画片[5]！”。

【别跟我开玩笑，Merlin！我是认真的。】

“好吧好吧，陛下。我相信你。”

 

【Merlin，你终于记得叫我“陛下”了。】

 

这下Merlin才意识到刚才自己竟然不经意地使用了对那个金发男人的称呼。

如同揭开了灵魂深处快要腐烂的伤疤，Merlin顿时觉得一阵恶心涌向心头。

 

见鬼。

它明明只是个AI软件！

 

他果断地拖出菜单栏，直接摁下退出键。壁纸都没来得及显示出来，他便把已经有点发热的DesN2扔到沙发另一头，仿佛那是一个被诅咒的不祥之物，永远都不愿再去触碰。

出乎意料的是，Merlin用力过猛，红色的DesN2直接飞越了沙发扶手摔在了地板上。

   

那一瞬间，Merlin发现自己居然由衷渴望听见屏幕摔碎的声音。

 

然而DesN2的黑屏幕照常亮起，壁纸上的湖面平静地泛着微微涟漪。手掌中的手机由温热变得冰冷，就如同那一天那个金发男人的体温逐渐在Merlin的手心消失。

 

※※※

 

“Merlin，你真像个姑娘！这么点冷都受不了。”Merlin听见王子一边咕哝着一边用手拍掉头发上的雪花 。

 

    他想如平常那样反驳Arthur，但是高烧让他头痛不已。眼下他只能抱着双臂，一言不发地蜷缩着蹲坐在壁炉前。他尽力扯紧身上披着的简陋亚麻毯，恹恹地垂着脑袋，傻瞪着熊熊炉火，在恍惚之中思考着怎么等Arthur睡着之后用老伎俩让自己感觉好些。

 

    原本只是深秋一场普通的游猎，却在第一天午后碰上了意料之外的寒冷天气和鹅毛大雪。这让只准备了秋季衣物的Merlin措手不及。

    本来他可以用魔法来让自己暖和起来，但是他得随时随地跟着王子。被Arthur看见自己的眼睛闪着金光并不是什么有趣的事情。

 

    “好在……这农舍的主人是个热心人，不然……我们今晚得……露宿雪中了。”Arthur的声音让Merlin回过神来。这位王子似乎折腾了很久才把自己的靴子脱了下来。

    可是他并不知道，如果不是Merlin的咒语，这个农舍的主人根本就不会让他们俩踏进门槛——谁会如此轻易信任两个带着武器的陌生来客？

 

    Arthur把靴子甩到Merlin身边，说：“看来只能明天一早上就回去找Gaius了。”

    “我很抱歉。”Merlin剧痛的喉咙艰难地吐出了这几个词。他有气无力地伸出手，把Arthur的湿冷的靴子整齐地摆在壁炉前——这是他目前唯一能为Arthur做的事。

 

    Merlin知道，Arthur因为这个原本应该长达十天的游猎兴奋了至少两个月。对王储而言，能这么痛痛快快游玩的机会弥足珍贵。虽然Merlin本人一直没明白这种捕杀生灵的游戏究竟乐趣何在，但是看到Arthur在去开议会的路上都哼着小调，他便觉得游戏本身的意义已经不重要了。

    然而，这个计划仅仅进行了一天就要终止，连Merlin也觉得着实可惜。他在心底默默盘算着，也许今晚可以悄悄用点强效的魔法，或者偷偷溜出去找点药草，说不定就能赶在明早打道回府前痊愈。

 

    Merlin试探性地提议：“殿下，也许……不一定非得明天就回去……”

“闭嘴，Merlin。”Arthur打断道。他正坐在简陋的木板床上，笨拙地铺开那条唯一的貂皮毯——几分钟前，王子刚刚下令免去了Merlin侍寝的职责。

“我可不想被别人说不体恤下属。”Arthur补充道。

 

    哇哦，自己居然被划为“应被上级体恤的下属”而不是“可以恣意指使的男仆”，真是破天荒的头一遭！Merlin忍不住在内心挖苦着。

 

    “床分你一半。”

    Arthur躺下去的时候说得太小声，以至于Merlin以为是自己烧糊涂产生了幻听。

 

    “我叫你赶紧上床睡觉！”Arthur见Merlin半晌都没有反应，指了指身旁他费了不少工夫才折腾出来的空位，“这是命令，懂了吗？”

    Merlin眨眨眼睛。显然高烧有点影响他脑袋运转的速度，他第一次觉得有点跟不上Arthur的节奏。

    “你让我去床上睡觉？跟你一起？”Merlin感觉自己眉毛都在抽搐。

    “是的。”

    “但我是个病号。要是把病传染给你怎么办？”

    “与其担心这些，你不如用你的笨脑子想想怎么才能让你自己快点好起来。”

    “但是……”

    “闭嘴，Merlin。现在赶紧睡觉。”说完不容置喙的命令，Arthur就一头倒下去。

 

    Merlin只好站起来慢慢挪到床边，仿佛在等着王子随时改变主意。可是一直到他蹑手蹑脚地脱掉自己又脏又冷的旧皮靴，也没见Arthur反悔。Merlin只好背靠着Arthur蜷起身体，并紧紧依着床沿。

    他阖上眼皮。迷迷糊糊之中，Merlin感觉到Arthur在不停地翻身。

   

    看来今晚注定是个难眠之夜。

 

    等到Merlin再次睁开眼睛的时候，有些刺眼的夕阳光穿过农舍的的小窗，直射他的眼睛。他过了好一会才适应过来。

    哦！该死！睡过头了！

    Merlin在心里暗叫一声不好，一挺身猛地坐了起来。

   

    Arthur竟然放任自己呼呼大睡！显然他一脚把自己踹起来才符合他皇家混账的形象。更让Merlin觉得不妙的是，Arthur最喜欢的貂皮毯竟然盖在自己身上！柔软而温暖的毯子甚至还残留着Arthur的味道。

   

    “咳咳——”

    干涩的咳嗽唤回了Merlin的注意力，原来Arthur一直静静地坐在房间角落。他的脸色看上去相当疲惫，金色的头发也没有往常那样熠熠生辉。但是清澈的蓝眼睛却明亮依旧，即使在昏暗的农舍里也自里向外散发着锐气。

    

    “殿下？”Merlin皱了皱眉，不确定地问：“我……我究竟睡了多久？”

    “一整天。”

    “你为什么不叫我起床？不是说今天早上就要回去吗？”

    “我……我当然叫过你。你睡得跟头蠢猪一样，叫不起来。”

    Merlin觉得自己的眉毛此刻肯定挑到了天上。

“醒了就快点来吃点东西，我快饿死了。” Arthur站起来抱怨道。他撇过脸，动了动肩膀和脖子，径直走出农舍。

那一瞬间，Merlin注意到王子的脸颊被夕阳映得通红……

   

※※※

   

    Merlin发现，自从买下这个智能手机，他变得多梦起来。

    这并不常见。因为在他漫长的人生旅途中，他早就知道怎么如何尘封一千多年前的种种回忆，避免自己起床时发现自己泪流满面。

   

冥冥之中，Merlin觉得大概有什么事情要发生了。

   

    会和这个手机有关吗？

    Merlin盯着手中的DesN2，仿佛要用视线把黑漆漆的屏幕击穿。

   

回想起几天前，自己情急之下竟然摔了手机，他轻轻叹了口气。只要有关Arthur，他总是神经敏感。

思来想去，他最终还是深吸一口气——

还是先试着玩玩吧。

他解锁屏幕，点开Talker。

    未等软件做出什么反应，Merlin微笑着开口：

    

    “早上好，Arthur。”

   

※※※

   

    事实上，接下来的一个月，Merlin都沉迷在和“Arthur”对话之中。

   

    他想，自己一定彻底变成了个怪老头。

   

※※※

   

熙熙攘攘的猎头赌场里，Merlin无暇去围观旁边那个赌桌。尽管那个赌桌正因为吸引了所有赌客的注意力而人声鼎沸，时不时传出扰人心弦的欢呼和唏嘘。

因为“皇家笨蛋”正在对男仆发号施令。

    

    【换我来，Merlin！你的手气比你的脑子更糟糕！】 

    Merlin翻了个白眼。自从他踏进赌场，坐在这台老虎机前，“Arthur”就兴奋得像个小孩，从未消停过片刻。

看来阿瓦隆并没有赌场和老虎机。

 

Merlin按照命令把手机的主镜头对着老虎机。

    等了好一会，“Arthur”才有了新的动静。

   

    【就是现在！！！快按按钮！！！】

    手机还跟着震动了一下，好像生怕Merlin走了神。

   

    Merlin无奈地照做了。

   

“Arthur，我不觉得你隔着一块玻璃还能在赌场上战胜我。”

    【别开玩笑了，我战无不胜、攻无不克。】

【特别是对你。】

“他”还不忘认真地强调。

Merlin的脸顿时烧红

——该死。

   

    【啊哈！看到没，Merlin？】

    老虎机上的三只猴子居然真的摆在了一条线上！Merlin玩了这么多年，也只有两次是亲手——在没有用魔法的情况下——玩出这个结果。

    简直不可思议。

    “这个叫Talker的软件是不是可以远程操纵电磁力之类的？”

    【你在嫉妒我？真正的骑士在角斗场上从不作弊。】

    Merlin感觉自己眼前浮现了Arthur认真而严肃的表情。

   

【Merlin，别告诉我你之前在那盘德州扑克里用了魔法出老千。】

“哦，我只是为了保个本。”Merlin说得理所当然。

Talker沉默了十几秒。

    【我真不知道我当年究竟是怎么允许你来当我的男仆，还当了那么多年！】

    “彼此彼此。”

    Merlin挑了挑眉，一边笑着回击“Arthur”，一边弯下身去捡老虎机吐出的1000磅筹码。

   

※※※

   

    在电影院，“国王”的存在感仍然很强烈……

   

    大银幕上，正准备去拯救世界的男主角正在和女主角拥吻。

    一定是个俗套的大团圆结局。Merlin想，也只有电影才会有这么圆满的结局。他一直不太理解，为什么人们既然明知生活中不可能有这样的好事，却还是乐此不疲地前往电影院为这种电影贡献票房。

    

    【Merlin，这个电影拍得糟糕透了！又长又俗！】

    【我早就跟你说过不要选这个。《机器人启示录》[6]肯定比这个好看。】

不得不说，Merlin打心底赞成“Arthur”的观点。他现在也无比后悔自己100分钟前的决定。只是自己实在是嘴硬不想承认，便转移话题重心。

他快速地敲起虚拟键盘——

    “你又没看过，你怎么知道？”

   

【你难道不知道有种东西叫IMDb[7]评分吗？】

    “听上去有点熟悉。”

   

Talker的界面沉寂了。

   

“好吧，我承认我有点落伍。”

    【“有点”？Merlin，你上次看电影是什么时候？】

    Merlin眯着眼想了想：“好像是在电影院看了《诺博士》[8]——如果我没记错名字的话。很棒的电影。”

   

界面再次陷入一片死寂。

   

“我知道你在想什么，Arthur。”

    【总之，你下次看电影的时候记得去IMDb上搜一搜——如果那时候IMDb还在的话……】

   

“听上去你好像经常看电影？阿瓦隆有电影院吗？”

    【某种意义上来说，算是有的。】

   

    Merlin想象了一下，金发国王坐在电影院舒服的座椅上，左手捧着一大盒爆米花，右手托着杯可乐，隔一阵还打一个气嗝，推一推鼻梁上沉重的3D眼镜……

虽然Merlin已经很努力地克制自己，但自己咯咯的笑声还是太突兀，特别是在银幕上的男女主角悲情告别的时候。

如果周围观众的眼光是利刃，估计Merlin早已被捅成筛子了。

   

    【有什么好笑的？不然一千多年的时光怎么打发？而且我反而比较奇怪你没看过什么电影却看过日本动画片。】

    Merlin停住笑声，敲着键盘解释道：“我在日本当过中学英语教师。了解学生的想法和潮流是老师的责任嘛。”

    “：）”Merlin甚至还附赠一个微笑表情。

   

    看来，自己就要摸索出一整套“让‘Arthur Pendragon’乖乖闭嘴的八大策略”了。Merlin看着沉默的Talker，得意地盘算着。

   

※※※

   

    然而，也不是所有的时候Merlin都有精力去和“Arthur”打口水仗。

   

比如现在。

Fennie Lin，一个正在为学位论文而纠结不已的牛津历史系研究生，顶着硕大的黑眼圈，来Merlin公寓里向他请教关于不列颠中世纪服饰文化的问题。

   

在Merlin给她列出一份详细到该看第几页第几行的参考资料清单的时候，Merlin觉得Fennie投来的目光简直让他怀疑自己头顶上方是不是漂浮着光环。

 

    这并不是Fennie第一次找Merlin帮忙了。这个来自远东的女孩似乎对中世纪的一切都保持着异常浓厚的兴趣。在知道Merlin似乎对那段历史“颇有研究”之后，她就经常来咨询Merlin一些相关的问题。事实上，之所以Merlin能和这个年轻人相处如此融洽，也是因为这个原因。

   

    “哦，我真的不知道没有你我要怎么搞定这篇论文。”Fennie的声音听上去快要哭了出来。

    “Fennie，说实在的，也许你当初应该选个比较容易的主题。比如……”Merlin想了想，“英国和中国在历史上的文化交流之类的……”

    “这个课题太老套，Merlin。我喜欢更有挑战性的。”

   

    放在Merlin胳膊肘旁边的DesN2的屏幕亮了，一连几个对话框蹦了出来。

    【我喜欢这个女孩。】

    【别吃醋，Merlin。只是字面上的意思。】

Merlin赶紧摁下锁屏键，试图关掉屏幕。

    【你为什么不和她讲讲你的口水兜？Merlin？那才有意思。我敢保证她的教授不知道中世纪有人会一直系着傻傻的口水兜，还按照星期换颜色。】

   

    不断亮起的屏幕成功激起了Fennie的好奇心。一种找到八卦花边的胜利坏笑爬上女孩的脸：

    “啊哈！Merlin教授，您的女朋友？”

    “不是！”Merlin立马开口否认。

    显然“Arthur”对这个问题也很激动，因为Merlin用眼角的余光瞥见DesN2的屏幕上又蹦出好几个对话框。

   

    Fennie脸上不正经的笑容换成了真诚的表情：

    “呃……是那种老是推送的烦人软件？如果需要的话，我可以帮你Root。”她低头灌了一口咖啡。

    “Root？”Merlin仍然在清单上奋笔疾书，没有抬头。

    “是的。之后你就可以屏蔽这些软件的某些让你心烦的功能。”

    “哦，不用了，谢谢你，Fennie。”Merlin匆匆扯出一个自以为没那么尴尬的假笑，搪塞道。

   

    跟别人说话的时候一定得关机

    ——Merlin在心里默默给《与“Arthur Pendragon”对话的注意事项》加上第17条。

   

   

※※※

   

    然而，该死的梦又来了。

  

※※※

   

    是的，他又梦见自己和Arthur在床上。

    为什么老是在床上？？？！！！

   

    而且这次的内容更加“活色生香”。那是他第二次和Arthur上床。

   

    Merlin很清晰地记得自己的第一次是半推半就，甚至带点被强迫的色彩。再通俗点说就是Arthur酒后乱性。但是到了第二次，从某种意义上来说是Merlin自己先发出了邀请。

   

    当时，Arthur在就寝前犹豫了半天才告知Merlin自己就要娶Gwen做皇后。

   

    “我知道这荒谬至极，Merlin，但我是国王。”Arthur撇过脑袋回避着Merlin的目光。

    “我知道。你是国王，你必须有皇后。”Merlin努力使自己的声音听上去波澜不惊，“事实上，你要是因为我终身不娶才让我惊讶。”

    “别安慰我。在这个问题上我永远都觉得自己……很无能。”Arthur坐在床沿，半阖着眼睛。

    

    这并不是什么安慰Arthur的话，全都是Merlin的心声。

    Merlin其实很害怕，害怕Arthur没有王后所带来的世人的猜忌和疑虑。在王宫工作多年，他深谙谣言和揣测的威力。他希望Arthur能永远远离这种可怕的中伤。

   

    “我倒是觉得Gwen才是最无辜的可怜人。”Merlin试图转移话题。

    “是啊。虽然她很爽快地答应了我，但这只能让我更有罪恶感。”Arthur的声音听上去又干又涩。

    Merlin也挤不出什么像样的回答，只好默默地帮Arthur脱下靴子，小心翼翼地解开Arthur外套上的扣子。

    一时间，整个寝宫安静得能听见窗外的蝉鸣。

   

    突然，Merlin不知从哪得来了一股子勇气，他站了起来，直接吻上Arthur的嘴唇。

   

    不要做出那么痛苦的表情。

    不要担心我会离开。

    我会一直陪着你，我的国王。

    只要是两个人在一起，就没有什么值得害怕。

    ……

    明明想要传达的如此之多，可是一切言语都显得苍白而薄弱。

    所以，索性就只剩下了吻。

   

    然而，这大胆的举动让Arthur惊呆了。过了五秒，他仍然紧扣牙关，差点让Merlin对自己的吻技彻底绝望。

    等到Arthur的结实的左手臂环住Merlin的腰，Merlin的眼眶已经通红，泪水滑过颧骨和下颌，滴在Arthur的白衣襟上。

    为什么会哭呢？Merlin还没有想清这个问题的答案，就顺着Arthur的手臂的力量，跨坐在Arthur的大腿上。

    Arthur的右手轻轻擦去Merlin脸上的泪水。他分开两人胶着的双唇，转而去轻吻Merlin湿漉漉的眼睑。

   

    “不要哭，Merlin。我说过的，没有谁值得你的流泪。”Arthur揉着Merlin乱糟糟的黑发，吐出几句气音。这股气息轻抚着Merlin的脸，有点痒。让Merlin不禁微微翘起嘴角。

   

    Arthur一口含住Merlin的嘴唇。这回，所有的一切都仿佛离他们而去。

    他们喘着粗气，在亲吻的间隙，互相为对方脱去所有衣物。

   

    可是Arthur却没有马上解开Merlin的红色口水兜。反而隔着口水兜亲吻Merlin的锁骨。这种亲密却又隔离的奇妙感觉让Merlin有些欲罢不能。

   

    他微微颔首亲吻国王的头顶，那里生长的每一根柔软而灿烂的金色发丝都散发着名为舒心的气息。此刻，Merlin觉得自己如同扑向烈火的飞蛾——只要是Arthur，只要和Arthur在一起。

   

    他轻轻摆动着身体，让两人的分身互相磨蹭。

    Arthur发出难耐的呻吟。他的啃咬沿着Merlin的脖颈一路向上，力气越来越大。直到他啃上Merlin的耳垂。

    Merlin吃痛地叫了一声。可这正好刺激了Arthur的情欲。

   

    Arthur从枕头下面摸出一小瓶精油。看着Arthur行云流水的动作，Merlin讶异地瞪大了眼睛。

    “别这么惊讶，我也忍了很久了。”

    确实，Arthur的每一个动作都贴上了“迫不及待”的标签，以至于他在抹完一手的精油之后竟然失手把小小的玻璃瓶直接倾倒在Merlin的胸前。

    Merlin觉得胸前微微的凉意逐渐向下身侵蚀。肌肤的火热与精油的凉爽碰撞在一起，激起了更加剧烈的火花。

    他紧紧抱着Arthur，胸口贴着胸口，仿佛要把自己揉进Arthur的身体。随着Merlin的动作，Arthur的厚实而坚硬的胸腹也蹭上了精油。而Arthur也顺势把手指探进Merlin紧致的穴口之中。

   

    Merlin放任自己叫了出来。

    “一开始就叫这么大声，难道你之后想让城堡里所有人都知道我在上你吗？”Arthur调侃着，他又塞进第二根手指。

    “哦……Arthur……不要叫我闭嘴。”

    “闭嘴，Merlin。”

    “你知道我不会听你的。”

   

    Arthur再次用自己的唇堵住Merlin放肆的嘴……

   

    对于Merlin来说，下身被Arthur的滚烫的分身打开的感觉既熟悉又陌生。

   

    “Arthur……”他昂起头，在迷离之中呼唤着Arthur的名字。

    “哈……放轻松……Merlin。”

    Arthur轻轻舔了舔Merlin的喉结。谁知这个动作让Merlin一下子就失去了力气，伴着一阵抽搐和大叫，Merlin直接坐进了最深处。

    Arthur一动不动，耐心地等Merlin紧绷的内壁舒缓下来。

    他还不忘坏笑着对Merlin说：“原来你怕这个。”

    Merlin回了Arthur一记白眼。

   

    由于这次他们用的是坐姿，抽插不再是Arthur一个人的事情。Merlin把手搭在Arthur的肩膀上，跟着Arthur的节奏上下挪动着。

    “啊——哈——”

    二人粘稠的汗水和精油的清香杂糅在一起，给原本就很淫靡的喘息增添一抹绚烂的色彩。

   

他们同时迎来高潮时，Merlin狠狠地在Arthur的肩上咬了一口。此举当场就害得Arthur惨叫一声。

   

    事后，Arthur问起Merlin为什么这么做。Merlin嘴上扯了个还耳朵一记的谎，其实真正的原因，是Merlin内心深处挥之不去的恐惧。

   

    一时的交欢只能换来一时的安慰。

   

    除了让两个人大汗淋漓地确认彼此的心意之外，一切都没有改变。

    无论是Arthur悲剧般的婚姻，还是走向崩溃的命运。

    

    激情褪去之后，静谧的月光轻抚着Arthur熟睡的脸，一头金发也反射着温柔的银光。

    Merlin换了个姿势，把头枕在Arthur的胸口。在那里，晶莹剔透的精油还挂在稀疏的毛发上，挥发出最后一丝香气。

   

    但是，没有心跳。

    Merlin仔细地贴紧耳朵倾听着，然而宽阔的胸膛下依旧一片死寂，甚至连肺部的起伏也停止了。

    他起身想要去叫醒Arthur，却发现原本自己枕着的地方无端出现了一记致命的剑伤。而Merlin一直以为粘在自己脸上的是残留的精油，实际上是从伤口里渗出的鲜血。

   

不！Merlin惊恐地睁大眼睛。这不可能！

   

“Arthur！Arthur！”他哭喊着Arthur的名字，拼命晃着Arthur的肩膀，试图唤醒金发国王。

   

他想吼出止血的咒语，可是嗓子却无法发出正确的音节。

   

    Arthur！不！Arthur！！

    Stay with me……Please……

    

※※※

   

    第二天一早，Merlin就跳上了第一班长途客车。

   

    除了没有开机的DesN2和那个皮水壶，他什么也没带。客车离开车站的时候，他甚至都不想回头看一眼。哪怕他已经在这里生活十年，但这和他自己长达四位数的生命旅途相比，只不过是个不起眼的零头罢了。

   

    两个小时之后，Merlin下了车。

   

    早晨的湖区显得格外沉寂。除了Merlin颤颤巍巍的脚踩在草地上的窸窸窣窣，就剩鸟儿的歌唱了。少见的是，今天的湖面格外平静，最惬意的清爽晨风也已不再吹拂。 东方的天空泛着惨淡的白。

    所有的景象都和Arthur离去的那天一样。

除了湖心残破的石塔。

除了Merlin脚下踏着的木制观景台。

   

    Merlin已经有十年没有来过这里，因为每次来这里都意味着新旅途的展开。

    他艰难地弯下腰，蹲下身子，坐在观景台沿。

“Arthur……”

他盯着静静的湖面，缓慢地念着那两个仿佛咒语一般的音节。

   

    等到太阳远处的山头上爬起，他才叹了口气，掏出口袋里的DesN2。

   

    【你怎么跑到这里来了？】

    Merlin没有立刻回答，而是直接举起手机，把摄像头对着湖面，就像之前在赌场那样。

    “你知道这个地方的故事吗？”Merlin压抑着心里的波澜，用平静的语调开口问道。

    【故事？先让我看看……】

     Merlin静静地等待着。

    【哦，这是奥文多湖。前几年刚刚开发成旅游区。在此之前只是个没什么名气的湖而已。】

   

    果然是这样。Merlin苦笑。

   

“GPS？”

    【当然，这东西很好用。】

    【所以，Merlin，你一大早来这种鬼地方做什么？别跟我说你是迷路。】

   

    “闭嘴！”Merlin高声怒吼着。愤怒和绝望让他的声音支离破碎。

    “见鬼！你就是个该死的软件，不要用他的口气跟我说话！”

     Merlin带着哭腔的声音让他自己的心口如同刀割一般痛苦。

     “他已经死了！Arthur已经死了！”

     “我知道你不是Arthur！”

    

     整个湖面都回荡着Merlin的叫声。

     一秒，两秒，三秒，四秒，直到屏幕已经自动黑屏，Talker的界面仍然保持着比湖水更绝望的死寂。

    

     够了，是时候结束这可笑的一切。

     Merlin深吸一口气，准备把DesN2丢进湖里。

    

     然而，屏幕却意外地亮起。

    

     【但是，我知道你永远是你。Merlin。】

    

     Merlin愣住了。

一千年前最后的两天的所有细节在这一刻全部涌上脑海。

     那一瞬间，泪水夺眶而出。

    

     他看着恢复漆黑的屏幕，如同黑色的镜子，倒映着自己红肿的眼眶和头顶蔚蓝的天空。像孩子一样，他嚎啕大哭起来。

    

     然而，命运再次和Merlin开了个玩笑。

    

     伴随着剧烈的手机振动，刺耳的铃声响了起来。Merlin脑中的条件反射告诉自己应该接电话，可是身体却手忙脚乱。

    

     “噗通——”

     DesN2划过一道不太完美的抛物线，掉进了湖里，那块4寸的屏幕在湖水里闪烁着，扩音器也顽强地挣扎了十多秒。

    

     最终，Merlin的第一部智能手机就这样渐渐消失在Merlin的视线里。

    

他甚至连来电人的名字都没来得及看清……

    

※※※

    

     咚咚咚。

     Merlin甚至不用开公寓门就知道门外站着的是谁。

    

     “Merlin，昨天Issac夫人来找你……哦！我的天啊！”Fennie惊叫一声。

     “这是怎么回事？” Fennie用眼神示意了Merlin滴着水滴的衣服。“你出门忘了带伞？”

     Merlin点点头。

     “要不要我送你去医院看看？这样很容易生病。”

     很显然，Fennie Lin已经拿出了她做社区义工的时候那种关切语气。

     “不用，不用。我烤一下壁炉就好了。谢谢。”

    

     Fennie脸上挂着怀疑的表情。她盯着Merlin的脸看了很久，确信Merlin真的没有什么太大的问题之后才开口道：

     “Well，我帮你煮点热牛奶喝。”

    

     厨房里，Fennie翻箱倒柜找了半天也没能找到煮牛奶的壶，最后，她只好用一个有点生锈的平底锅凑合着用。

     “为什么不给我打电话？我可以叫三楼的Mike开车去接你。”Fennie一边忙活一边发问。

     “手机坏了。”

     “哦，老天！”

     “昨天来了个电话，铃声太吵，吓得我把手机掉水里了。”

Merlin决定省去自己跳进水里捞了一整天才捞回DesN2、并且在暴雨里徒步走了一通宵才回到这里的“细节”。

     “哦，那大概是Issac夫人的电话。可怜的Merlin。本来我还想着明天请你吃顿中餐，庆祝一下我的硕士论文通关呢！现在看来你最需要的是好好休息两天。”

     确实。Merlin在心里默默地附和着。

     “对了，把你的DesN2给我吧，掉水里弄坏的手机公司是不会保修的。我有个老朋友在开数码修理店，他可以帮你免费修好。”女孩热心地提议道。“也算我给你跑个腿，感谢你帮我完成论文。”

     Merlin微笑着接受了Fennie的好意。

     Fennie拿着手机盒离开时，还细心地留下了那家修理店地址和电话。

    

※※※

     

接下来的一周，可谓百无聊赖。

Merlin第一回体会到了什么叫手机依赖综合征。

他几乎天天都窝在旧沙发里看电视，仿佛是为了补偿自己耗在那部智能手机上的精力和时间一般。

    可是老天偏偏跟Merlin对着干。接连一周，电视上充斥着的新闻来来去去就那么一条——苏格兰独立公投[9]在即。

    以至于他能把每天的民调结果倒背如流，甚至只要听到记者的声音就能知道节目隶属于BBC还是ITV。

   

    所以，一周后，终于到了去取回手机的日子，Merlin特地起了个大早，费了不少工夫施展年龄咒语。他按着Fennie提供的地址，转了两路公交车，又挤了趟地铁，终于来到了这家位于闹市区街角的数码修理店。

   

※※※

   

意外的是，Merlin踏进店门的时候觉得自己的魔法莫名有些欢呼雀跃。

他没有看见一个人。整个店里只有凌乱的柜台上摆着的电视机在播放足球栏目，主持人似乎颇有激情地在介绍昨晚某场球赛的精彩瞬间。

他环顾整个店铺，墙上全都挂着千奇百怪的电子配件，玻璃柜台里也摆着琳琅满目各种型号的集成电路原件。

 

“Hello？有人吗？”Merlin试着叫了声，“我是Merlin，来取手机。”

 

一个年轻的金发青年从柜台后的小木门里钻了出来。他穿着鲜红的球衣，和整个店铺的氛围有些格格不入。

    “欢迎光临。”那个熟悉的声音热情地说道，湛蓝的眼睛把Merlin从头到脚打量了一番，说：“看来Lin又在耍我了，她竟然跟我说你是个老头。”

“很高兴见到你。我是Arthur，Arthur Pendragon。”

 

   

※※※ 全文完 ※※※

 

[1]墨尔本首相：威廉•兰姆，第二代墨尔本子爵，PC，FRS（William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne，1779年3月15日 - 1848年11月24日），英国辉格党政治家，曾任内政大臣、首相。他曾热情辅导初登皇位的维多利亚。——摘自维基百科

[2]伦敦的红色电话亭一直是这座城市的标志景色，但近些年因为手机的广泛使用，英国的电信公司已经拆除了很多电话亭。

[3]【】中的内容表示手机屏幕显示的内容，后文同。

[4]“博士的电话亭”就是BBC的神秘博士梗嘛。

[5]指日本的90年代的经典动画《新世纪福音战士》（简称EVA）。“Arthur”在前文描述的“泡在非同寻常的橙色液体”和这个动画里的名为“LCL”的液体很相似。在动画里，这种液体的设定类似于羊水，可以给泡在里面人供氧、传递神经信号、维持生命。Merlin在这里是调侃。【不，其实是作者脑洞方向开错了一不小心暴露了自己是个宅【。】】

[6]《机器人启示录》，传说是斯皮尔伯格大导演的跳票作，我就随便拿来用了。【喂】

[7]非常有名的互联网互联网电影资料库（Internet Movie Database，简称IMDb），现在貌似在墙内了。

[8]《诺博士》，007系列电影的第一部，上映时间是上个世纪六十年代初。

[9]苏格兰独立公投：2014年就要进行了。虽说我觉得通过的可能性蛮小。。。


End file.
